Obsessed
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: When Ziva's past boyfriend becomes so obsessed with her he starts to kill, telling her that she's next in line. She tries to hide it, but will she be able to? All will be revealed! Bad summary, I know, but please give it a chance and R&R! *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**In Israel **

Ziva David woke up to her alarm. She looked out her window and blinked due to the bright sunlight reflecting on the ocean. She left NCIS for 5 days to go on vacation. "_Today is my last day of vacation. I have noting left to do, so I guess I will spend it on the beach." _She grabbed her bikini and left for the beach. Since it was the middle of the summer, the sun was blazing hot, but she didn't care. Ziva stretched out in the sun and started to read her book.

Three hours later, a man came up behind her and said, "Ziva? Is that you?" Ziva winced at the sound of the man's voice. She recognized that he was her past boyfriend. After she dumped him he continued to beg her to come back. She turned over, "Oh, it's you, Brian." He smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me, please! For old times sakes."

Ziva frowned and said, "Brian… I went out with you for a week, and after that you wouldn't leave me alone." Ziva got up and packed up her stuff. As she was walking away she said, "That means it's a no!" She walked back towards her hotel room, leaving Brian looking furious. He yelled over to her, "You will pay for this! Trust me, you will!" Ziva looked back at him and said, "Brian, too bad, but you can't! I'm heading back to NCIS tonight!" Brian walked away slowly and mumbled, "If I can't have you, then nobody can."

**On the plane heading towards the airport**

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are approaching our decent." As the intercom in the airplane came on with the message, Ziva looked out of the window at the night sky. Once the plane landed she got her luggage and disembarked to the airport lobby. She turned on her cell-phone and noticed that there was a threatening text message:

Ziva, if I can't have you, nobody can. You're going to be the 3rd. Be prepared =D

She looked to see who the person who sent it was, but only said Anonymous. She re-read the message and thought of who would send it. The part that read, _"Ziva, if I can't have you, nobody can,"_ made her think it could be Brian. It also had a time stamp on it, 10:09 pm. Ziva saved the message and another message popped up but this time it was a photo of a dead Marine. Another photo popped up with a picture of a map, indicating where the body was. All of a sudden her boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs came up behind her, "Ziva, you ready to go?" Ziva turned around and showed Gibbs the photos, "Yes I am ready, but I think I just found our next case." He looked towards Ziva and asked, "Was there a message with it?"

Ziva knew that if she told Gibbs there was a threatening message with it, he would want to know who it was from. She would have to tell him about Brian, but she was embarrassed because of him. She especially didn't want Tony to find out about him. Ziva shook her head, but Gibbs looked suspicious. Gibbs picked up Ziva's suitcase while she grabbed her carry-on. They both entered Gibbs's car and drove towards NCIS headquarters.

**At NCIS Headquarters**

"Gear up! Dead body in Georgetown! Let's roll!" Gibbs walked out of the elevator into the squad room. Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee got up from their desks and grabbed their guns and got into the elevator with their boss. Tony looked at his watch and yawned, "Boss, it is 11:30 pm! Isn't it kind of late?" Gibbs glared at him. He turned back towards the elevator doors as it reached their floor. He gave Tony a hard head slap and walked out to the trucks.

Tony rubbed the back of his head and walked behind McGee. Tony then said, "I call shotgun!" Gibbs smiled and got into the drivers seat. As Tony opened the door he saw Ziva sitting in the passenger's seat. "I already called shot gun." McGee and Tony smiled, "Ziva your back! Welcome home!" Tony quickly jumped into the middle seat, leaving McGee to sit in the back of the truck, as usual.

**At the Crime Scene**

As the team arrived at the crime scene, they noticed Ducky was already there. He was just getting the TOD (time of death) as they exited their truck. "Ah, Jethro! I just got the TOD for you. It was around…" Before Ducky could say the time, Ziva mumbled it out loud, "10:09 pm…" Tony, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer all looked at her. McGee walked over and saw everyone staring at her and asked, "What?" Gibbs looked suspicious and said, "Ziva knew the time of death before Ducky did." Ziva blushed ever so slightly, "Lucky guess?" Ducky smiled, "Than your guess was right on, you got it to the minute!" Everyone smiled, except for Gibbs, who sipped his coffee, still looking suspicious.

**NCIS Headquarters **

After the team was done, they all went back to NCIS headquarters. It was 02:00 that morning, and everyone was at their desks. Everyone was still awake, except for Ziva who was falling asleep. Gibbs leaned back in his chair and stretched. He looked over to Ziva and noticed her resting her head on her hand while she typed. He watched her for a moment and studied her face. He saw that she was tried and was fighting to stay awake. She tried to stop her yawn but didn't succeed very well. Gibbs got up and walked over in front of her desk and Ziva slowly looked up, and Gibbs could tell she wanted to go home and get some sleep. "Ziva, go home, get some rest. You've had a long day and I don't need you here until 09:00." Gibbs could see the gratitude in her eyes. She thanked him and left.

The next morning Ziva arrived at NCIS at 09:00 sharp. Everyone had pulled all nighters except for her. Ziva was extremely grateful that Gibbs let her leave. The team had no clue who the murder was. At 09:59 that morning Ziva's phone went off. Ziva wasn't there at the time. Gibbs picked it up and noticed it was a text-message and photo from the murder.

Ziva, this is the 2nd murder. Your next! Prepare yourself! Brian =D

Another map popped up with the body dumping site. Gibbs swore silently under his breath and opened up her saved messages and saw the other one. Ziva walked in and noticed Gibbs with her phone. She held her breath as Gibbs turned towards her and said, "You lied to me. You did receive a message from him! And not just any message, a message telling you that he is going to kill you next!" Ziva then said, "I didn't think he was serious." Gibbs glared at her, "He killed two men! You could easily be next! Ziva, I'm sorry but I have to…"

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- Cliff-hanger!!! What is Gibbs going to do? What's Brian's next move? Why am I asking you all of these questions when I know the answer? LOL.**

**Ok now it's your turn! The more reviews, the faster I go! I absolutely LOVE reviews, I appreciate criticism, but I'm not too fond of flames though.**

**I wrote it, so now it's your turn!**

**Pretty Please Review!**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OMG! Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews!!! So here's the next chapter! This chapter, you learn about Brian and Ziva's first meeting and something bad happens at the end… Want to know more? Read on!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for creepy Brian, who is an original. Unfortunately I don't own NCIS, if I did Jenny wouldn't have died, Tony and Ziva / Abby and McGee would have gotten together a long time ago =)**

**Now, onto the show!...**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 2 **

**Still at NCIS Headquarters**

Gibbs paused at this moment and Ziva braced herself for the worst. Gibbs knew Ziva would hate this, but he knew it was the only way to try and keep her safe. He looked at her and continued, "I'm putting you under protective custody. And before you argue, it's final."

Ziva sighed and muttered under her breath, _**"Great! Now not only does Tony know about Brian, Gibbs put me on protective custody, so the rest of the team is going to be watching my every move."**_

Ziva went back to her desk and sat down. Gibbs sent the rest of the team to follow leads. After they left he confronted Ziva, "Ziva, why didn't you come to me first?"

Ziva sighed, knowing that this is where the truth would have to be laid out for him, "A few years before I came to NCIS, when I still lived in Israel. I was at a party and I met Brian. At the time he was nice and kind.

At end of the night I was driving home when I got into an accident. I lost control of my car and hit a tree. My car stopped working and my cell phone couldn't get a signal."

Ziva took a breath and continued, "Finally after a half-an-hour of waiting I saw a car coming down the road so I waved it down. It turns out it was Brian. He called a Tow-Truck and drove me home. We dated for a while, but after he showed his true colors, I dumped him. After I did, he wouldn't leave me alone. He kept calling me 2 times a day, and asking me out on dates and to dinner but I kept refusing. When I left Israel to NCIS, I was happy to leave him. I thought he was out of my hair, until a few days ago…"

Gibbs could see the embarrassment in her eyes. "When I was on vacation, on my last day, I decided to spend it on the beach. After about three hours he noticed I was there and asked me out again and I told him no. He told me he would make me pay and I said I was heading back to NCIS that night."

Ziva looked down, at her feet, embarrassed, "I should have said no the first time he asked me out."

Gibbs took Ziva's head in his hands and said, "Ziva, it's not your fault. Just don't lie to me again." He smiled gently and said, "Let's go see if Abby has anything for us."

Ziva and Gibbs walked into Abby's lab. Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow and asked "Abs, you got anything?"

"Gibbs! I can not go that fast! Major Mass Spec is running off of Mr. General Electric and there both protesting because it's Sunday!"

Gibbs just smiled. Abby gave Gibbs a silly look, "Come on Gibbs! Mr. General Electric? Get it? General Electric, you should know that, it was around your time!" Gibbs walked out of lab.

"Ok! Maybe it wasn't your time!" Abby bit her lip and said to herself, "Oops! Gibbs is going to be mad at me. I called him old."

Ziva gave Abby a friendly hug and said, "Oh Abby, don't worry. He still loves you." Ziva smiled and joined Gibbs as he enterers the elevator.

**At a Restaurant**

After a while Ziva, McGee, and Abby went out for lunch at a buffet restaurant. Originally it was just supposed to be Ziva and Abby heading out for lunch, but Gibbs forced McGee to go with them. After they were all full they paid and started to walk back towards NCIS Headquarters.

As they were walking Ziva heard a gun shot from a car passing by. As the car came closer, they could see the gun was pointed at Ziva who was behind Abby. As the shots started up again, McGee immediately threw himself to the ground while Ziva threw herself on top of Abby protecting her.

Once the gun shots stopped they all got up. Abby hugged Ziva, "Oh my gosh! You saved my life! I so owe you one!" Ziva smiled and said, "I'll come to collect." Ziva got her cell and called Gibbs.

**At NCIS**

"Hello?" As soon as Gibbs answered his cell Ziva replied, "Gibbs!" Gibbs noticed the urgency in her voice and worriedly asked, "What happened? I thought you, Abby, and McGee where at lunch?"

"Yes we were. But someone just took open fire on us." Gibbs quickly got up and said, "I'll be right there!" He hung up got Tony and they left in the NCIS truck.

**By a Building Near the shooting**

Brian was standing by a second storey building window watching the shooting. He had hired a man to kill Ziva but he had obviously failed, "Never send someone else to do your dirty work."

He watched Ziva throw herself on top of another woman to save her. As they got up, the woman hugged Ziva.

Brian spoke to himself again, "Ah! That's what I've been waiting to see! If she risked her life to save her friend from a gunshot now, what would she do if her friend's life was in terrible danger? I can get her to sacrifice herself for the life of her friend. This can work out well for me."

**Back at the Restaurant**

In about a half-an-hour Gibbs and Tony arrived. Gibbs immediately ran over to them and asked, "Are you alright?"

Abby gave him a hug and said, "I'm fine, Ziva saved my life!"

Gibbs looked for Ziva but she was collecting the brass shells from the bullets. Gibbs walked up to her, "Agent David? Are you ok?"

Ziva turned around to face him, "I am fine." Gibbs gave her a look telling her that he didn't believe her. Ziva returned it by repeating, "I am fine."

Although he still doubted her he grabbed a pair of gloves and asked her, "What do we have." Ziva continued to collect the brass, "Not much. The brass looks like a 9 millimeter. That is all we have to go off of.

**In the NCIS parking garage **

Abby walked towards her car, a black hearse. As she was opening the door she felt a hand clasp hard over her mouth. She screamed and tried to get free. She turned around and saw a creepy looking man.

He grabbed her and quickly knocked her unconscious. In the back of his car, there were 4 other unconscious women that were tied up and blindfolded. He did the same to Abby, stuffed her in the back seat also, and drove off to a warehouse.

**At a warehouse**

Abby woke up and was instantly afraid. She looked at her feet and realized that she was hanging on a rafter 2 storey up. Her hands were bounded and tied to a rope hanging off the rafter. She tried to scream but she was gagged with a piece of cloth.

She looked around and noticed that there were 4 other women doing the same. They all looked scared. Abby tried to untie herself but was unsuccessful.

**NCIS Headquarters**

Ziva sat at her desk, McGee sat at his. Neither of them said a word. Gibbs and Tony had left to follow a lead so Gibbs put McGee in charge of watching over Ziva. All of a sudden Ziva's phone went off.

Luckily Ziva put it on vibrate, so McGee could not tell if it was ringing. Ziva quickly pulled it out and found out it was a text-message from Brian.

_**Fine, you were able to survive the shooting, but let's see what you do about this… I have your friend and 4 other women. They will die if you do not come to meet me here. In your car there are further directions. You MUST come ALONE!!! Remember! 5 lives are on the line… It's your choice. You or them… Brian =D**_

Ziva looked up towards McGee, who was concentrating on his computer monitor. She quickly got up and grabbed her gun.

As she walked towards the elevator, she made sure that McGee wasn't looking, and she got into the lift. She got into her car and read Brian's directions. She started the ignition and drove off.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- Oooo! Cliffy! Brian's got Abby! Will Ziva make it out alive when she does the swap? Will Brian kill Abby before Ziva even gets there? Will Abby and the women make it out? Will the team find out? So many questions… All will be revealed next chapter!**

**Now it's your turn! Please review!!! It'll make me go faster!!!**

\/


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- OMG! Thank you all for the reviews!!! Here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns it, I own nothing…. *Sighs once more* I wish I did!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 3**

**NCIS Bullpen**

"Probie!" Gibbs yelled as he entered the bullpen. McGee looked up form his computer and saw Gibbs's look. "Where is she!?"

McGee looked up at Gibbs, who was now in front of his desk, "What do you mean?" "Ziva! You were on Protection duty!"

McGee looked at Ziva's empty desk and gulped, "I… She… uh, we… to tell you the truth, I didn't even see her leave!"

Gibbs glared at him and Tony looked at him, and McGee could tell that he was afraid for Ziva. "Go to, Abby. Help her find Ziva. Tony find a source. I want to know where she is. NOW!"

Tony sat at his desk and picked up his phone while McGee scurried towards Abby's lab.

**In Abby's Lab**

"Abby! I need your help! Abby? Hello?" McGee walked into Abby's lab and looked around for her. He called her cell but there was no answer, so he started to trace the call. It led him to the parking garage.

In the parking garage

McGee ran towards Abby's car. The door was open, Abby's bag was on the ground, her keys were under the car, and her cell phone was on the seat. McGee realized that Abby had been kidnapped. He called Gibbs, "Gibbs?"

"McGee! Did you find Ziva?"

McGee sighed and said, "No, but…"

"Then why are you calling?!"

"Gibbs… Abby's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?"

McGee answered, "Yes, I'm sure. There is no evidence, no tire tracks, no finger prints, nothing what so ever."

McGee could hear the fear in Gibbs's voice, "Lets just hope that's not where Ziva is too. Come back to the bullpen and we will try and figure this out."

**Driving to the warehouse **

"_**Come alone! You or them! I have your friend and 4 other women! Their lives are on the lime. It's your choice…" **_Ziva quickly shook her head and took a deep breath. She cleared her mind of all fear as she parked outside the warehouse.

As she entered, she saw Brian's trade mark spray painted on the wall, _**=D.**_ She looked up and saw Abby and the 4 other women handing tied to the rafter. She gasped and yelled up, "Don't move! I will get you down!"

She knew she didn't have long because the ropes would not hold their wait for long. They were already staring to fray.

Ziva looked for a ladder but there was none. She looked around and saw a extremely long piece of rope. One of the women was able to get herself untied and she yelled to Ziva, "I got myself untied! Throw the rope up to me and I will tie it!"

Ziva did as the woman said and tossed it to the rafter. She woman tied it and started to climb down. Once she reached the bottom Ziva said, "Go outside. I will send everyone else out in a minute."

The woman went outside and Ziva started to climb the rope. Once she got to the top she untied the other 3 women and said to Abby, "I will untie you last. You are the lightest and your rope is not frayed."

Abby nodded and the other 3 woman started to go down the rope. As 2 made it down the 3rd started. Ziva got Abby untied. As Abby was about to climb down the rope she lost her footing and was falling to her doom.

She screamed and Ziva knew what to do. She jumped off the rafter, fell fast and got to the same height as Abby. "Grab onto my waist and don't let go!" Abby grabbed on and held for deer life. Because they didn't fall far Ziva grabbed onto the rope slowing their fall. About 2 meters off the ground they stopped. Abby jumped down and Ziva did the same.

Abby threw her arms around Ziva and said, "You saved me! This is the second time you saved me! I now owe you 2!"

Ziva smiled and all of a sudden the shock was over and she noticed that she was in extreme pain. Her hands were bleeding because when falling she grabbed onto the rope giving herself such bad rope burn that it had started to bleed. Abby saw what Ziva had done for her and hugged her again.

All of a sudden Ziva pushed Abby off of her. "Hello Ziva. Glad you could join us." Ziva whispered into Abby's ear, "Go! Go now! No matter what, Run!"

Abby ran out of the building and meet up with the other women. They heard a gunshot and following Ziva's orders they ran. Abby ran, as fast as she could, straight to NCIS

Brian pointed the gun at Ziva; a warning shot had been fired into the air. "What do you want?"

Brian looked at Ziva and smiled, "Oh come on sweet heart, don't be so rude."

Ziva looked furious, "I am not your sweet heart. And I don't care if I'm being rude. Answer my question!"

Brian sighed, "Well, If I'm going to kill you, you may as well know why. You turned me down for the last time. I warned you I would get payback. You didn't take me serious so you pay the consequences."

As he walked up to her she pulled her gun and shot him in the arm saying "Come any closer, your dead."

He pulled his gun and shot the gun out of her hand. He tied her hands behind her back, gagged her with a piece of rope and walked behind her. He hit her over and over, again, and again. Once she stopped moving, he thought she was dead so he dragged her into a small room off to the side and left.

**At NCIS**

Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby ran frantically into the squad room and Gibbs immediately stood up, when he heard the urgency in her voice.

"Abby! Calm down! What's wrong?"

Abby spoke, "Gibbs! Brian has Ziva! He's going to kill her!"

Gibbs's eyes widened. He grabbed his gun and walked with Abby towards the elevator, closely followed by Tony and McGee.

As they got into the truck, Abby gave them the directions and said as they drove off, leaving Abby, "Be careful! And bring everyone, including Ziva back safe!"

**Back at the warehouse**

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee all entered the warehouse, guns drawn. McGee took the west entrance, Tony took the east, and Gibbs took the north.

"Clear!" McGee said and Tony replied, "Clear! Boss?"

Gibbs then said, "Clear! No sign of Ziva."

They all looked around for any evidence. McGee stopped looking and called out, "Boss? Tony? I found something. Blood trail."

Gibbs and Tony rushed over and saw that the blood trail lead towards a small room. They drew their guns again and Gibbs took the lead. He opened the door and saw Ziva lying on the floor. He ran over to her and untied her wrists and moved her onto her back.

"Tony! Call 911!" Gibbs said and Tony walked out of the room calling an ambulance. Gibbs quickly bent down to her side and checked for a pulse, "She's got a pulse, she's alive."

Ziva heard Gibbs's voice. Her eyelids fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Gibbs looking down on her. He got up and held his hand out to help her up. She grasped his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

As she stood up she almost fell so she grasped Gibbs arm to steady herself. Tony, who had just entered, looked concerned, "Are you Ok?"

Ziva regained her balance, let go of Gibbs arm and said, "I am fine."

**At NCIS**

McGee and Tony were greeted by an anxious looking Abby. She ran up to them and hugged them, "Oh my gosh! Where is Ziva?! Don't tell me that slime ball killer her! I should never have left! She saved my life twice and now she's dead! Why was it her not me! I mean…"

McGee took Abby's head in his hands, "Abby! She's not dead!"

Abby's eyes widened, "Where is she then?"

"Abby! She was taken to the Bethesda. She's fine."

"Oh thank gosh!" Abby kissed McGee on the cheek and walked off to her lab, glad Ziva was safe.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- Happy ending to this chapter =). Hmmm… Brian's still out there, but where is there? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! 2 more chapters to go!**

**!!!Review Please!!!**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Here it is!!! Soooooooo sorry for the delay! Thanks for all reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters except for evil Brian… **

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day, Early - NCIS**

That morning was cool and rainy. Gibbs, McGee, and Tony arrived at early at NCIS at 06:00 am. Ziva was released from the Bethesda late that night and Gibbs drove her home and told her to take the day off.

They all sat at their desks and tried to figure out how to get Brian. Around 06:45 Ziva walked into the Bullpen. As soon as she sat at her desk Gibbs walked up to her and said, "I told you to take the day."

Ziva booted her computer up and replied, "Your idea, not mine."

Gibbs looked down at Ziva and said, "You never told me why you didn't take back-up with you to save Abby."

Tony and McGee stopped what they were doing to eavesdrop into their conversation. Ziva saw them and remained quiet. Gibbs looked at them and said to Ziva, "Elevator, now."

Ziva got up and followed Gibbs. Once they got into the elevator, Gibbs hit the emergency stop button turning it into his own personal conference room.

**In the elevator / Gibbs's conference room**

"Are you going to answer my question now that we are away from those two eavesdropping little girls?"

Ziva snickered at Gibbs calling McGee and Tony little girls and answered, "Yes, I will. When I got the message it said come alone or else he would kill them. I would not let Abby and 4 other women die because you wanted me to take back-up."

Ziva prepared herself for a massive head slap. Gibbs instead of slapping her he kissed her cheek tenderly and said, "I'm the last one to yell at you. I would have done the same. I'm just glad you're safe. Now, I'm still curious to head how you saved Abby though."

Ziva smiled and said, "She was falling and couldn't grab the rope. I knew it was 5 storeys up so I jumped down, got Abby to grab on to me, and I grabbed onto the rope slowing our fall, although my hands still hurt."

Gibbs smiled and said, "Good job."

He turned towards the doors, hit the button again, and once the doors opened he walked out, closely followed by Ziva. Gibbs walked up to Tony and McGee and head slapped them both.

He sat down at his desk and started to work. All of a sudden Director Vance came down and called out, "Agent David! Agent Gibbs! My office, 2 minutes ago!"

Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other and got up.

**In Director Vance's office**

"Agent David, although you did save the lives of 5 women, one being Miss Sciuto, I cannot drop the fact that you did not tell anyone where you were going or take any back-up! You could have been killed! He also got your address and got to your apartment! When we sent an agent to your apartment, they found this."

The director was yelling at Ziva. He handed her a note that Brian had left at her apartment. He continued to yell, "Not only does he know where you live, he almost killed you!"

Gibbs looked at her and saw that she was getting angry, "Director, what would you have done! He said come alone or else they would die!"

Vance glared at her, "That's not important! You should have taken back-up!"

Ziva got up and said, "Well! I'm sorry director! It won't happen again!"

Once she said that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door. When the door had closed Gibbs turned on Vance, "She did the best she could! I would have done that same! Hell, so would you!"

Vance frowned and said, with anger rising in his voice, "Agent Gibbs! That is not important! She could have died. I can just see the field day the press would have. NCIS agent killed by past boyfriend! I can just see how that would turn out!"

"Oh! So your worried about the press when 4 lives and Abby's life is on the line! You would have done the same, so why can't you just admit that!?"

Gibbs got up and walked out of the office before Vance could say anything leaving him fuming.

**In the NCIS Squad Room**

Gibbs walked down the stairs and entered the Squad Room looking for Ziva, but she wasn't there. McGee got up and said, "I'm sorry Boss! I couldn't stop her. She just left and said that she was going for a walk to blow off some steam."

"She sure looked like she needed to blow a lot off!" Tony piped in.

Gibbs glared at Tony and walked up to him. "Owwww!" Tony complained as he rubbed the back of his head where Gibbs had slapped him.

"Probie, what did I tell you?! Never say sorry. Anyways, if I was you, I wouldn't even try to stop her. Especially because of the mood she is in. Director Vance is lucky that he stopped talking when he did" Gibbs said.

McGee looked relived that Gibbs was not mad. "Gibbs, now what do we do? If we don't go after Ziva, Vance will get angry because she is supposed to be on 24 hour protective custody. But, if we go after Ziva, who knows what will happen…"

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee all thought for a moment. Gibbs tried to think of where Ziva would have gone. He remembered about 4 years ago, after she had to kill her half brother, Ari. He had taken a drive by the waterfront and sitting on a bench was Ziva. He figured that she would be there. "I think I know where she is."

He got up. McGee and Tony also got up. Gibbs looked at them and said, "What?"

"Well… don't you want us… to come as, um… back-up?" Tony stammered.

"She is not an enemy. I do not need back-up DiNozzo."

Tony sat down and McGee said, "I'll go and see if Abby needs any help," and left.

Gibbs entered the NCIS parking garage, got into his car, and drove towards the waterfront.

**By the Waterfront**

Ziva was sitting on a bench looking out towards the water. It was torrential rain, but Ziva didn't care. The cool water, cascading over her shoulders and soaking her completely, actually felt like it was cooling off her anger.

As the rain came down harder she realized that she had been there for over 35 minutes. She heard a car stop behind where she was sitting. She heard the door open, an umbrella being opened, and the car door being closed.

Gibbs carefully made his way, avoiding the puddles, over towards Ziva. He sat on the bench and Ziva looked up towards him. He moved over so that they were both under the umbrella and Gibbs said, "Well, I'm not sure how much it will help. You've been out here in torrential rain."

Ziva laughed and then got serious, "What is the director going to do about Brian knowing where I live?"

"He is moving you into a hotel." Gibbs said.

Ziva sighed and moved more under the umbrella as the rain came down harder. Gibbs smiled and said, "Why don't I drive you to you apartment so you can get settled into the hotel."

Ziva nodded her head and said, "That would be great"

Gibbs smiled again and they both got up and left for Ziva's apartment.

**NCIS Headquarters**

They arrived into the squad room an hour later, "Ok team! Let's get this guy! Probie, you go to Abby's lab and see what she's got. Tony, follow any leads, we need to get him! Ziva, help anyone that needs it. And please, don't go M.I.A. Vance will have your head. You know how he feels with protective custody."

Ziva nodded and got to work helping Tony.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Fall quickly turned into winter and soon the Holidays were approaching. As Christmas day neared the snow started to fall. All around NCIS Headquarters people were getting ready for the big day.

There was glittering tinsel everywhere, bright Christmas light strung by the windows, beautiful pine trees covered with decorations, and even a few mistletoes hung over doorways.

Ziva, who usually loved Christmas Day, found no joy or peace or comfort in any of it. She could hardly sleep at night, knowing that Brian was just waiting for the right moment to jump out and strike.

Director Vance finally took her off 24 hour protective custody and let her move back into her apartment. He thought that she would be safe, that Brian would not harm her now, but Ziva knew he was just waiting.

She knew if it wasn't today, it would be tomorrow. If not tomorrow it would be the next week or month.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- One more to go!!! Although there was no real action in this part (which I'm sorry about), the next chapter will make up for it! Won't spoil it though…**

**Been busy lately! Working away on a few new NCIS stories:**

**-Unexpected Surprises (not published here yet)**

**-Crashed (in progress)**

**-Obsessed (you're reading it!)**

**-NCIS Story Challenges (You send me a challenge I write it! In progress)**

**I'd better be going! I've got this cold I'm trying to ward off so I'm going to get some well needed sleep. We had this retreat for school and the girls dorm 2 (my dorm) stayed up till 2:30 am! I on the other hand, dozed off around 12:30-1:00 and the next day about the same. That's later for me and I was so sleepy when I got home on Wednesday. Although it's Friday, I cannot wait to **_**SLEEP IN **_**tomorrow! Yay!**

**Now, while I catch some Zzz's and hit the hay, please review!**

**!!! Review Please !!!**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Here it is… the awaited Brian showdown! Plus here's the TIVA-ness Hope you like it!...**

**Disclaimer: *SIGH* Again, I own nothing, CBS does…. Although, I do own Brian *Shivers* he's so creepy, his symbol =D just creeps me out now… I'm really starting to hate him… Well this chapter should help my Brian hate… and My Tiva need =) (I had to change my personal smiley to =) … I can't use =D anymore… *shutters*)**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 5**

**NCIS Headquarters**

Ziva got up and walked towards the stairs. All of a sudden Tony jumped up and kissed her on the cheek. Ziva stepped back with a mixed look of awe and surprise covering her face, "Why in the world, did you just do that?!"

Tony grinned and looked up towards the doorway.

"What are you looking at?!" Ziva said, starting to get impatient.

"Just look up Ziva and you'll get all of the answers you need."

Ziva looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging right above the place she was when Tony kissed her.

Tony's grin got wider, "Got to love Christmas!" Before Ziva could say anything, Tony quickly scooted towards the squad room.

Ziva thought about what happened as she made her was towards Abby's lab, where she was originally heading before Tony had stopped her, _"Hmm… That was much unexpected on my part. But oddly enough, I actually didn't mind it. In fact, he is actually a very good kisser. Not like I would ever tell him that." _

**In Abby's Lab**

Ziva entered Abby's lab. Abby got up and hugged Ziva saying, "Happy 6 days before Christmas!"

Once Abby let go of Ziva, Ziva finally got a chance to look at her lab, "Wow Abby! You really love Christmas!"

Her windows were outlined with bright, colorful, twinkling lights, there was a small tree; fully decorated, standing beside her computer, and sliver and gold garland placed around the walls and around all her equipment. To top it all off, she had changed her music to Christmas carols.

Abby beamed, "Christmas is my favorite holiday! I absolutely love it! What about you?"

Ziva shrugged, "I am Jewish so I do not celebrate Christmas."

Ziva smiled, "Now, what I originally came for. Gibbs sent me to ask if you had anything at all on Brian."

Abby sighed, "Sadly no! This guy is invisible when he wants to be! Ziva, he is such a… a… Slime ball and…"

"Abby," Ziva interrupted, "I know, I dated him! I don't know where he was trained, but he can become invisible. He is not Mossad, or else I would know. Thanks for trying though."

**Still at NCIS**

Ziva walked out and Abby continued to search for him. She walked outside to get some fresh air. All of a sudden a hand came up behind her and cuffed her hands.

She tried to move but she felt something hard, like a gun, being pushed into her back. She heard Brian's voice, "You resist, and I shoot."

Abby was now in the squad room. She walked towards the big window and screamed, "GIBBS! SOMEONE HAS ZIVA! IT'S BRIAN!"

Gibbs grabbed his gun, closely followed by McGee and Tony. They ran outside, as Ziva was forced, at gunpoint, to go into his car. They started to open fire, but were too late. Brian had gotten away.

"Dam it! We have to find him before he kills her." Gibbs was furious. Abby was pacing up and down, worried, "What can I do?"

Gibbs hugged her tenderly. "I'm not sure."

All of a sudden McGee got up, "Her Cell Phone!" he started his computer, "I'm gonna trace it! She knows that we can find her by it so she will turn it on if she can! We can find her and get him!"

"Do it!" Gibbs said, _"We'd better hurry. I want to find her alive…"_

Abby ran over to him and kicked his chair out of the way, with him still on it saying, "Sorry McGee, but I'm faster."

She traced it until she got a hit, "Her phone is on! They're at the 233 Orange Blossom Road!"

The team grabbed their guns and drove to the destination.

**233 Orange Blossom Road**

"Any last words?" Brian asked Ziva as he prepared to kill her.

Ziva was tied to a pillar in an empty house while Brian was sharpening butchers knife. She knew that McGee would have traced her cell phone and that the team would be on their way. She knew she had to buy herself some time.

"Why Brian? Why me?"

He stopped and turned towards her and said, "Ziva, don't try to buy yourself time. No one's coming for you. I'm just smarter then you are. You have to learn that you have to put one foot in front of the other next time."

He laughed and picked the knife up again, "Well, I guess there won't be a next time. Don't worry, we'll take this nice and slow."

He jabbed the knife into her arm. Ziva felt extreme pain as he moved it downwards. She knew the end was near. "You rejected me, so now you can suffer."

Brain said and he grabbed the knife again and was about to do it again.

The door burst open and Gibbs took the lead. First thing he saw was Brian holding a knife, pointed at Ziva.

McGee and Tony were now in the room, all 3 guns pointed at Brian. Brian knew what they were going to do. He hid behind Ziva and Put the knife to her throat.

He pressed it had enough that she knew it was there and it hurt, but not hard enough to kill her.

"You shoot, I kill her." Brian kept the knife pressed against her.

Ziva was working on undoing the ropes tied behind her back, although her arm hurt so badly. As she got the rope undone she waited for the right moment to grab him.

She knew if she moved at the right moment, she could grab the knife and turn on him. But if she missed it, even by a few seconds, he would push the knife deeper into her neck, killing her.

Brian moved his hands and loosened his grip on the knife. Ziva knew in a few seconds she would have the only time to get him.

She took a breath and counted to 3 in her mind _"3…2…1…" _

She quickly pulled her hands from the rope and twisted herself so that she was facing Brian. She grabbed the knife and he fought back.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee couldn't do anything but watch and pray. They knew they couldn't engage because then it produces a threat that they could get killed and they couldn't shoot Brian because they could hit Ziva.

"_Oh God! Don't let Brian kill her! I don't know what I would do with out her!" _Tony thought.

McGee was so scared for Ziva that his mind was blank in fear.

Gibbs was thinking, _"Come on Ziva. Show him what you're made of! I need you on my team. We already lost Kate, I can't afford to lose you too, don't die on me!" _

Ziva tried to grab the knife from him but he knew he had to stop her. He took the knife and stabbed her left arm again.

She grunted in pain but didn't give up, _"I've made it this far, I will not give up!" _She thought.

Ziva grabbed his arm as he twisted the knife towards her again. Gibbs knew what she was about to do, he got out his cuffs and waited.

Ziva twisted his arm so hard all you heard was the sounds of a struggle, a hallow crack, and a yelp of pain. Brian was weakened so Ziva took this opportunity to flip him, take his knife, and pin him to the ground.

Gibbs ran over to him, rolled him over, and slapped on the cuffs. Tony and McGee helped Gibbs puck him up and restrain him when he tried to lunge at Ziva again.

Ziva was holding her hand over the gashes that Brian had put into her arm. She walked closer to him and punched him hard in the face.

He screamed like a surprised little girl. Ziva shook her head and said, "Brian, you were wrong, I am smarted than you. I guess I can put one foot in front of the other."

She walked out and the rest followed.

**That night, late at NCIS**

Ziva stood watching Brian's interrogation through the one way glass. Gibbs was screaming, "Tell me why you tried to kill her?!"

Brian remained eerily quiet.

Abby ran into the observation room and threw herself around Ziva. She groaned as Abby hit her sore arm. Abby let go, "Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry Ziva!"

Ziva's arm was bandaged and up in a sling. Ziva hugged Abby with her good arm and said, "It is ok. I am fine"

Abby left and Ziva continued to watch as Gibbs interrogated Brian, who was remaining silent.

As the clock hit 24:00 Gibbs gave up for the time being. He walked out and joined Ziva in the observation room. "He has been trained. Any normal person would have given in a long time ago."

Gibbs nodded and said to Ziva, "Go home. Get some rest."

Ziva shook her head, "Not until he is in jail or dead."

"Fair enough."

**Ziva's apartment**

Ziva walked into her apartment at 05:59 that morning. Brian was sent to jail and Gibbs sent her home. Ziva sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

_**Brian walked into NICS. He took his gun and pulled the trigger. One shot, one kill. McGee was dead. Tony and Gibbs pulled their guns but Brian squeezed the trigger twice more. Dead and gone. **_

_**Ziva didn't have her gun, so she started to back up, hoping to get away. Brian advanced on her. He pointed the gun at her and was about to shoot. "No!" Ziva screamed, "no… no!"**_

Ziva opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and realized it was just a dream. She screamed when something hard hit her shoulder. "You should have known you wouldn't get away…"

Ziva recognized the voice. She quickly got up and turned around. She un-holstered her SIG gun and pointed it at Brian, while Brian pointed his at her.

Brian took a shot but Ziva ducked, just narrowly missing the bullet. It hit the wall, leaving a hole.

Ziva, who now laying flat on the floor, quickly thought squeezed the trigger multiple times. Brian fell to the floor, lifelessly. Ziva got up slowly and opened her cell to call Gibbs, "Gibbs, Brain escaped from jail."

She said shakily.

"What!?"

Ziva tried to calm herself down and continued to speak, "He came to my apartment and tried to kill me. He's dead…" Gibbs assured her that he'd be there in a minute so she hung up. She knew this case had affected her badly, but now, it was over, he was dead.

Gibbs was the first to arrive. He immediately ran over to comfort a still shaky Ziva. He hugged her and wrapped his arms around her. Once the whole team was there, they started to process the crime scene.

Tony took Ziva to the side and said to her, "Turns out he broke in through the window. Your first shot killed him."

Ziva sighed in relief, knowing that it was indeed over. Tony took Ziva's hand and pulled her outside, so no one could see them.

"Ziva, I'm so glad you ok! I… Well… I don't know what I would do with out you. I… I… I love you, and I always have, ever since I first saw you."

Ziva's eyes glazed over and Tony pulled her close to his chest. Ziva's face and Tony's met. Tony slowly moved closer and kissed her on the lips. Ziva kissed him back and wrapped her arms around her neck.

As they embraced the stars seemed to shine brighter and the world slowed down. Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and said, "I love you more than you can ever imagine, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

They kissed again and Tony whispered into Ziva's ear, "I want to marry you."

Ziva's face broke into a smile. She threw herself to his chest and whispered, "I do..."

**The End**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- That was it! Brian's dead, Ziva's safe, Tony and Ziva have confessed their love for each other, Happily Ever After! That's it for this story… Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Sorry about the OOC parts at the end…. My bad *head slaps myself Gibbs' style***

**Since this is the last chapter **_**PLEASE**__**REVIEW **_**to tell me how you liked it!**

**Also, it would make me awesomely, ecstatically, incredibly, superbly, totally happy!**

**Please Review**

**\/**


End file.
